The End of Voldemort
by teary eyes
Summary: Hermione is touchy, so is Harry... find out why


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just made up the plot.**

I do hope you enjoy: here is part one: of **The End of Voldemort**

* * *

The Last Night of the War

It was dark; a dreary day, in fact it was almost night. No moon, no stars, nothing. No source of light. My eyes adjusted quickly, and I felt my way around, slowly, very slowly. Once I was outside, I heard a shriek, very loud. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Whomever it was that cried so loud was near, for I heard her body hit the ground with a loud thump. I then crouched down, so I was nearly on my hands and knees, moved cautiously and quietly toward the dead body. All at once, I heard a voice, snakelike, unnatural; speak easily with an approving tone.

"Well done, our work is almost finished. All we have to do is find that boy, and if you so happen to run into any other of those 'friends', then kill them! Do it now, Severus, find the damn boy!" He seemed to finish then added another command: "Lucius, find anyone alive and kill them if they don't wish to join the 'right' side."

Yes, master, I shall," said an equally slimy voice of Lucius.

And there was silence, after they had all Disapparated with a loud crack. I did not want to expose myself right away if there happened to be someone on the opposite side still standing there. I crept up and peered over the wall that was hiding me and saw what I least expected. There were thousands of dead bodies in the open and once green pasture. However, the one that caught my eyes was Luna's body; laying there motionless on the scarlet stained battlefield. One of my best friends, who gave her life up to save me, the boy who lived. I am not even worth all of those lives. I felt my face grow hot and tears swelled up in my eyes. Tears of hatred. Hatred for that despicable man who could feel nothing for anyone else or their pains. And only care about himself.

I heard a shuffling of feet behind me and without any thought; I withdrew my wand from my jacket and turned around to find Hermione Granger. She was panting for breath, eyes filled with tears. She collapsed right next to me, put her head in her hands and vented everything she was holding in. I calmed her, rather quickly, for I did not want to be found. Then I looked at her, I really looked at her; she did not look like the bookworm know-it-all I had known for 8 years. She was emotionally drained, her face tear stained. Her clothing was torn, her hair a mess and tangled, and she was splattered head to toe with blood, mud, and other anonymous materials I did not want to recognize. I asked her what happened and where she had been all this time.

She answered quietly still crying heavily, "I've been everywhere! Fighting, fighting. After we split up, oh it was terrible. You went your way, Ron another, and Luna did the same. Everyone went one way or another leaving me to battle. . . to battle Malfoy! ME! They left me to battle that git! I could not do it! I just could not, I did not, and I could not finish him. That is when I realized, we're not at Hogwarts anymore! These aren't lessons, it is all real! I've seen so many bodies, so much blood, and so many blank faces! That I had to stop and think, and that is when it all hit me! This, Harry, don't you see! We are in a war! Everyone I care about is dead or haven't been seen for days just because of this damn war! This bloody battle that has taken almost two years to finish! OR until everyone grew so tired that they just gave up saying 'I don't give a damn anyone! Take my life and everything I stand for! Just take it!' Harry, that is what all of this has become! I want to live, but just give up as well! It is not worth it, it just isn't worth anybody's lives! I hate to say it in this context but just use the killing curse the next time you see him, before he ever suspects you! I have your back, now and forever! No matter what happens!"

She really got me thinking! It has been about 3 months since we saw each other. I missed her and all of my friends. I missed school and the Weasleys. Running, hiding, killing, crying! I was and still at this point confused. My body wants to sleep but it continues to fight, my mind is back at school and is forced to keep all past knowledge out. My eyes miss the warm days in June, the sun beaming down but must be forced upon body after body, all dead, their souls taken from them. Tortured or killed instantly. I refuse to drag this on any longer! Then I blurted out, "I refuse! I refuse to have this happening any longer! It has been too long, I can't! I can't do this!"

I burst out in tears unwillingly, and Hermione took me in her arms and calmed me down. We just sat there for hours waiting for someone to find us. And when they did find us, we will surrender. Never again do I want to be caught up in hell on earth like this bloody war. Then everything went black.

(Many hours later.)

"Harry? Hermione? Is that you, wow! It is you!" Said a familiar voice. I saw a light, and a familiar red head, then I was at of it again.

(A week later)

I opened my eyes slowly unaware of the fluorescent lights. My eyes closed, and then watered. Squinting, I opened my eyes, they adjusted quickly. I realized where I was. St. Mungos, but I thought it was burned down. No, wait! Am I dreaming, am I dead? What happened? I am so lost, what the hell happened?

Oh! Now someone comes to check on me! How relevant for them!

"Harry, you're awake! How are you, dear? Oh! It's Mrs. Weasley!

"I'm fine, but confused, very confused! What happen, where am I?"

"Calm down, Harry, everything is alright now. All is over! I will explain later when you are out of St. Mungos. Until then get your rest, you need it."

"No! Wait! Mrs. Weasley come back, please!"

"Don't shout, Harry! Hermione is sleeping!" in an angered whispered tone, as she nodded to the bed next to me.

"Not anymore." She looked started, but well rested.

"Hermione, you're awake, wonderful! I will talk with you and Harry later. When you are better."

"But, I am better!"

"No, your not! Now good night."

The End!


End file.
